Tarot
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ten Of Swords. Keterpurukanmu akan segera berakhir, Nel. Le Soleil. Akulah teman yang akan membahagiakanmu. Ten Of Cups. Kebahagiaan yang dari awal aku janjikan, pasti ku tepati. AU. Lemon. Don't like don't read. My first rated M fic. Chapter 3 here!
1. Chapter 1

Fic request by Anggakara Aryaguna, Salsabilla Ayuningtyas, Billy Young, dan 22 orang yang like status Cha. (Astaga, ga nyangka, padahal awalnya hanya bercanda). ==''a Please enjoy this fic dan yang terpenting : **dosa tanggung sendiri**, ya! ;P

* * *

**-Tarot-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : M  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (a bit) OOC, hard lemon inside (dosa tanggung sendiri *wink*), (almost) PWP, Don't like? Don't read!  
Summary : The Lovers. Kau tahu apa arti kartu ini, Neliel? Kebahagiaan. Walaupun kartu masa lalumu adalah Death, anggap saja dia telah mati. Pilihlah aku dan kau akan mendapat ini. Victory. Kartu kebahagiaan.**

* * *

Angin bertiup kencang malam ini, seolah semakin meniup dalam kegalauan hati seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang tengah menyusuri jalanan gelap dan basah. Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Gadis itu berjalan pelan, menembus hujan deras yang turun saat ini, seolah semakin menusuk luka dalam hatinya. Padahal tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat karena kedinginan, tapi ia tetap bertahan. Pikirnya, lebih dingin dan sakit hatinya daripada tubuhnya saat ini.

Akhirnya gadis itu terhenti di depan sebuah rumah—yang cukup besar—dan memencet bel di depan gerbangnya. Satu kali. Tak ada respon dari si empu rumah, gadis itu merapatkan tangan di depan dadanya—kedinginan. Dua kali. Tedengar suara pintu yang digeser di dalam, gadis itu hanya memandang pagar di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut biru terang keluar.

"Nel?" mata birunya membulat sempurna.

* * *

Grimmjow mengocok kartu di depannya perlahan sambil memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Neliel tengah duduk di sofa, memakai jaket tebal berwarna biru muda sambil merendam kakinya ke dalam ember yang berisi air hangat. Grimmjow mulai menyebar teratur kartu—yang barusan ia kocok—di atas meja.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel menggeleng. Grimmjow mengambil tiga kartu dihadapannya secara acak, sekali lagi sambil memperhatikan gadis berambut hijau itu. Tadi Grimmjow sendiri yang membimbing Neliel masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Grimmjow juga yang memberikan pakaian ganti dan jaketnya untuk menghangatkan Neliel. Pemuda itu membuka kartu paling kiri, paling pertama. Death.

"Dia menyakitimu," pertanyaan Grimmjow berubah jadi pernyataan.

Neliel menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menunduk, memandang kakinya. Ia tidak salah datang ke sini, karena mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya tempat ia akan diterima saat seperti ini, saat ia dicampakkan oleh tunangannya sendiri, Nnoitra Jiruga. Grimmjow membuka kartu kedua. The Lovers.

"Nel," panggil Grimmjow.

"Dia bilang, aku tidak hamil karena aku tidak becus."

"Nel?" alis Grimmjow bertaut.

"Mungkin aku mandul, atau memang aku tidak mampu."

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank!"

"Grimm, kau tak usah menghibur—hmmp!" karena sibuk memperhatikan ke bawah, Neliel tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Grimmjow sudah mendekatinya.

Grimmjow mencium bibir Neliel lembut—awalnya,tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin mengganas. Neliel sama sekali tak melawan, hanya menempelkan tangannya ke dada bidang Grimmjow yang masih di tutupi kemeja putihnya.

"Nel," bisik Grimmjow setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup telinga Neliel lembut.

"Grimm, jangan..." desah Neliel.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan," jawab Neliel, tetapi tangannya tak beranjak dari dada Grimmjow.

"Apa tunanganmu memperlakukanmu selembut ini?" tanya Grimmjow sambil meremas lembut dada Neliel yang tertutupi oleh kemeja Grimmjow—yang tadi dipinjam.

"Ssh, ahh... Tidak, dia selalu memaksa," desah Neliel lagi.

"Apa tunanganmu akan membuatmu tersenyum?" Grimmjow memberikan kiss mark di leher Neliel.

"Asshh... Tidak, tidak. Grimmjow, jangan..." kali ini Neliel mendorong pelan tubuh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai, lalu kembali berjalan ke deretan kartu yang tadi ia pegang. Tinggal kartu terakhir yang belum ia buka. Grimmjow membuka kartu itu, lalu tersenyum. Victory.

"Siapa yang kau ramal?" tanya Neliel.

"Kau."

"Apa kata kartunya?"

"The Lovers. Kau tahu apa arti kartu ini, Neliel? Kebahagiaan," jawab Grimmjow sambil memperlihatkan kartu kedua, lalu mendekati Neliel lagi.

"Tapi, aku tidak merasa bahagia," keluh Neliel.

"Hm?" Grimmjow mengecup bibir Neliel lagi, sebenarnya Neliel ingin melawan, namun tangan kekar Grimmjow telah menahan tangannya.

Grimmjow menggigit lembut bibir Neliel, membuat Neliel mendesah, lalu membuka mulutnya. Grimmjow pun semakin liar, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Neliel, mengabsen satu persatu gigi-gigi Neliel. Lidah mereka saling bertemu, bertukar saliva. Akhirnya, ciuman itu terhenti saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Grimmjow. Jangan..." lagi-lagi Neliel menolak.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, dan membuatmu mengandung anakku."

"Grimmjow? Ssshhh..."

Grimmjow menciumi setiap jengkal dari leher Neliel, perlahan-lahan turun menuju dada gadis itu. Memberikan kiss mark disana sini, Grimmjow menggigit, lalu menjilatnya kembali dengan lembut. Grimmjow pun perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Neliel, lalu benar-benar membuka semuanya, dan melemparkan kemeja itu ke sudut sofa. Saat yang sama, Neliel menyingkirkan ember berisi air hangat di kakinya.

Bra Neliel masih basah. Pasti tadi gadis itu tidak menggantinya—karena memang tidak ada lagi. Grimmjow memeluk Neliel, lalu membuka pengait bra itu pelan-pelan, dan tentu saja melepas bra gadis itu. Tentu saja langsung terlihat kedua payudara Neliel yang menantang, namun terlihat menyedihkan dengan cakaran di atasnya.

"Dia benar-benar menyakitimu, Nel. Ini bukan kiss mark, tapi cakaran."

"Ia bilang, dadaku terlihat lebih indah dengan luka darinya," jawab Neliel sambil menangis.

"Tidak, Nel, harusnya bukan begini saat bercinta, kau juga seharusnya merasakan kenikmatannya."

Belum keluar sepatah kata pun jawaban dari Neliel, Grimmjow sudah melahap puting kanan Neliel dan mempermainkan payudara kirinya. Tentu saja membuat Neliel bereaksi dengan cara meremas rambut biru muda Grimmjow.

"Ssh... Ahh... Grimmy..." Neliel mendesah hebat.

Grimmjow malah tersenyum menyeringai dan semakin cepat mempermainkan puting kanan Neliel dengan lidahnya, dan memijat puting kiri Neliel dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tentu saja setelahnya payudara Neliel mengeras dan gadis itu semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahh, Grimmy... Ssshh... Ahhh..." Neliel semakin keras meremas rambut Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menghentikan permainannya, lalu memandang wajah Neliel yang sepertinya sudah terangsang dengan sentuhannya. Grimmjow mengecup bibir Neliel lagi, sementara tangan kanannya tetap meremas payudara Neliel, tangan kirinya bergerilya menuju ke celana yang digunakan oleh Neliel, perlahan membuka retsletingnya. Neliel terus mendesah, namun tiba-tiba Grimmjow benar-benar menghentikan aksinya. Sepertinya bukan di waktu yang tepat, ketika tubuh keduanya sudah semakin memanas dan sudah bertukar peluh, Grimmjow malah berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Neliel polos.

"Di awal tadi, kau bilang 'jangan', kan? Aku tak ingin memaksakan jika kau tak mau melakukannya."

"Grimmjow, ku mohon..."

Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai lagi, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Ia menyelimuti bagian atas tubuh Neliel, lalu beranjak menuju ke meja tempat tadi ia meletakkan kartu.

"Walaupun kartu masa lalumu adalah Death, anggap saja dia telah mati. Nnoitra, dia tak pernah membahagiakanmu," Grimmjow meletakkan kartu itu lagi.

Neliel memandang pria bermata biru itu dengan lembut, setidaknya wajah Grimmjow cukup menenangkan hatinya yang sedang galau. Pemuda itu mendekati Neliel lagi, sepertinya ia suka sekali mempermainkan gadis itu. Neliel tersenyum tipis, membiarkan Grimmjow melanjutkan aksinya. Pemuda berambut biru itu makin senang, dibukanya pelan celana jeans yang digunakan oleh Neliel, lalu melemparnya ke sudut sofa, bersama kemeja yang tadi digunakan Neliel. Saat ini yang digunakan gadis itu hanya celana dalam berenda dengan warna hijau tosca.

"Kau curang," kata Nel.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih memakai celanamu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau meminta, Nel-hime."

Grimmjow membuka celananya, dan kini ia hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna coklat susu. Neliel hanya tersenyum geli melihat 'adik kecil' Grimmjow sudah menegak sempurna.

"Ku kira sejak tadi ia biasa saja," goda Neliel.

"Tch, aku tak mungkin tahan mendengar desahanmu."

"Baiklah, ini saatnya aku memuaskanmu."

Neliel berjongkok diantara kedua kaki Grimmjow, lalu membuka celana dalam pria itu. Neliel langsung mengulum 'adik kecil' Grimmjow dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan, merasakan kenikmatannya. Sesekali ia menekan-nekan kepala Neliel, berharap gadis itu dapat mengulum 'adik kecil'nya lebih dalam lagi.

"Hnn... Nheell... Ssshhh... Cukuphh..." Grimmjow menjauhkan wajah Neliel dari 'adik kecil'nya.

Gantian Neliel yang tersenyum menyeringai, gadis itu seolah sudah terbiasa melakukan hal tadi.

"Buat aku mengandung anakmu, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali mengulum payudara Neliel. Kali ini dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerilya menuju ke celana dalam Neliel, lalu membukanya. Jari Grimmjow masuk ke dalam vagina Neliel, pertama satu, lalu lama kelamaan tiga jari masuk ke dalam sana.

"Sssh... Nggghhh... Ahhh... Ghriiim..."

"It's show time! Tenang, Nel."

Grimmjow menjilati setiap jengkal dari payudara Neliel, lalu ke perut gadis itu, membuat Neliel menggelinjang geli karenanya. Grimmjow memberikan kiss mark di pinggang Neliel, lalu ciumannya semakin turun ke paha, dan lama-lama menuju ke vagina gadis itu.

Grimmjow memasukkan lidahnya ke sana, mempermainkan clistoris milik Neliel, tentu saja desahan gadis itu semakin keras dan menggoda. Ya, seperti nyanyian melodi indah yang mengalun di telinga Grimmjow.

"Ngghh... Ahhh! Ghriimmm... Oh!"

Cairan bening dan lengket keluar dari dalam vagina Neliel, ya, gadis itu telah mencapai klimaks. Grimmjow tersenyum puas, dan menelan semua cairan itu. Baginya, itu manis.

"Nel, kumasukkan sekarang, ya?"

Neliel tak menjawab, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia setuju. Grimmjow pun perlahan memasukkan 'adik kecil'nya ke dalam vagina Neliel yang sudah basah karena cairannya sendiri. Sempit. Tapi Grimmjow tetap berusaha memasukinya.

"Ng..." Neliel menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tenang sayang, ini takkan menyakitimu. Kau sudah biasa melakukannya, bukan?"

"Sssh... Hhh..." Neliel mengangguk pelan.

Grimmjow memasukkan 'adik kecil'nya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam vagina Neliel, lalu menghentaknya. Tentu saja Grimmjow tahu kalau Neliel sudah tidak 'virgin' lagi, ini karena tunangannya sering sekali memaksanya untuk bercinta.

Neliel mencoba menyesuaikan ukuran 'adik kecil' Grimmjow di dalam vaginanya. Setelah dirasa sudah, ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, tanda siap untuk digenjot Grimmjow.

"Nel, aku tahu ini salah—"

"Hhh, aku tahu, Grimmhh..."

"—tapi kau adalah dosa termanisku."

Grimmjow mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat gadis di hadapannya mendesah semakin hebat dan kencang, tangannya nyaris mencakar punggung Grimmjow. Neliel menutup matanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan bercinta yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dari Nnoitra.

"Oh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ssshhh..."

"Buka matamu, Nel. Jangan ditutup. Nggghh..." Grimmjow turut mendesah pelan.

Neliel menurut dan membuka matanya kembali. Grimmjow mencoba membuat Neliel mendesah semakin keras dengan mengulum kembali puting kiri Neliel, sementara kedua tangannya menumpu di samping gadis itu.

"Ahhh... Grimmhh! Ohh... Aku sampai..."

"Aku belum," Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek sambil menggigit pelan leher Neliel, membuat kiss mark di sana.

"Grimmhhh... Ngghhh..."

Grimmjow akhirnya merasa liang kewanitaan Neliel semakin menjepitnya, lalu ia menghentakkan sekali 'adik kecil'nya untuk semakin ke dalam dan mengeluarkan jutaan spermanya disana.

"Ngghhh..." keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Alhasil, Grimmjow ambruk di atas tubuh Neliel. Pemuda itu mencium telinga kanan Neliel—yang terdekat, lalu berbisik, "Aishiteru, Nel."

"Grimm..."

"Aku sudah punya tunangan," ejek Grimmjow.

"Gomen."

Grimmjow mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangun, lalu perlahan mencabut 'adik kecil'nya dari vagina Neliel. Neliel mendesah pelan, lalu memperhatikan pria yang baru saja bercinta dengannya, kali ini Grimmjow kembali berkutat dengan kartunya.

"Pilihlah aku dan kau akan mendapat ini. Victory. Kartu kebahagiaan," ucap Grimmjow lesu sambil merapikan kartunya.

"Kau bisa apa, Grimmjow? Apa kau bisa melunasi hutang-hutang ayahku pada Nnoitra?"

"Nel..."

"Atau apa kau bisa menjamin kehidupanku di masa datang?"

"Neliel!"

"Kehidupanmu sama seperti ramalanmu! Tidak selalu pasti dan—hmmmp!"

Kali ini Grimmjow seakan menerjang tubuh Neliel hingga gadis itu kembali terlentang di atas sofa. Grimmjow kembali mengulum bibir Neliel yang sudah memerah karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Grimm!" Neliel mencoba mendorong pelan Grimmjow.

Neliel tahu, kali ini Grimmjow melakukannya bukan dengan cinta, tapi penuh dengan amarah. Grimmjow pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Neliel, lalu memukul kencang sandaran sofa di dekatnya.

"Nel, aku kecewa mendengar itu. Kau! Apa Nnoitra membuatmu jadi gila harta?"

"Grimm..."

"Aku hanya peramal, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Tapi aku peramal terkenal!"

"Grimmjow. Aku..."

"Nel, aku tahu aku salah mencintaimu. Aku tahu meski ia menyakitimu, tapi kau terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya."

"Grimmjow..." Neliel memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat.

"Nel, kalau kau tak mau..."

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru, Grimmjow..." air mata Neliel perlahan meleleh.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah disampingku."

Neliel mengangguk pelan, lalu mengecup lembut telinga Grimmjow. Selanjutnya kecupan itu berlanjut dengan gigitan kecil di leher Grimmjow. Malam itu pun berlalu dengan desahan-desahan yang kembali terdengar.

* * *

Neliel membuka matanya tatkala fajar mulai menyingsing dan sinar matahari mulai melalui kisi kisi jendela. Tubuhnya sudah tertutupi oleh selimut putih tipis di atas sofa. Neliel menggeliat, lalu mengerjapkan matanya, di depannya ada Grimmjow yang sudah berpakaian kembali, sedang duduk sambil menekan tombol handphone.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu.

"Nghh," Neliel mengangguk kecil.

"Ada yang tahu tentang perbuatan kita semalam," Grimmjow menunjukkan kartu The Tower yang ada di tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, mungkin aku akan merebutmu dengan cara apapun."

Grimmjow meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja dekat sofa, lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

.

.

_**From : Ulquiorra**_  
_**Baiklah. Kita siapkan semuanya dalam waktu singkat.**_  
_**Jaga Nel dalam waktu 1x24 jam. Kami akan datang tepat waktu.**_

.

.

Dan masalah baru dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ahh, parah. ==''a Cha baru pertama kali bikin rated M. Bagaimana lemonnya? Pasti maksa dan kecepatan gitu, ya? Konfliknya belum muncul, kok. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berat. *smirk*

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	2. Chapter 2

Secara jujur, nggak ada keinginan untuk update fic ini, malah pingin Cha hapus. Habis, kalau dibaca ulang, bikin Cha blushing berat. Tapi karena banyak yang review, yah, masa iya Cha bakal mengecewakan orang-orang yang nunggu update? Orang macam apa Cha itu? #plak. Okey, enjoy this fic! Dan tak lupa : **dosa tanggung sendiri**. XP

* * *

**-Tarot-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : M  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (a bit) OOC, hard lemon inside (dosa tanggung sendiri *wink*), (almost) PWP  
Summary : The Tower. Masalah yang aku ciptakan karena bercinta denganmu. The Moon. Meski nanti banyak rintangan, tapi belum tentu berakhir buruk. Wheel Of Fortune. Percayalah padaku.**

* * *

Grimmjow memasakkan sepiring nasi goreng untuk sarapan Neliel. Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu baru saja selesai mandi pagi. Ini bukan kali pertama Neliel bertandang ke rumahnya. Sejak Neliel bertunangan dengan Nnoitra dan tinggal dengan tunangannya itu, Neliel jadi sering ke rumahnya. Awalnya Neliel hanya mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Grimmjow, atau hanya datang untuk bersembunyi selama beberapa hari, tapi kejadian semalam tak pernah terbesit di benak Grimmjow.

Ia tahu Neliel sudah menjadi milik orang lain, ia tahu jelas itu. Masalahnya, Grimmjow sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gadis itu jauh sebelum Neliel akhirnya 'terpaksa' bertunangan dengan Nnoitra. Grimmjow hanya bisa menghela nafas jika mengingat kebodohannya dan keraguan hatinya akan Neliel.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Neliel saat melihat Grimmjow yang sibuk dengan kartunya di meja makan.

"Tidak lapar."

"Makanlah sedikit, nanti kau sakit, loh," terang Neliel.

"Memangnya kau perduli kalau aku sakit?" tanya Grimmjow ketus

"Grimmjow..."

"Bercanda. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Grimmjow sambil mengacak rambut Neliel.

Neliel hanya bisa cemberut, sementara Grimmjow kembali berkutat dengan kartunya. Ia membuka kartu pertama, The Tower. Lagi-lagi kartu ini yang keluar, sepertinya ia harus menuruti kata-kata Ulquiorra untuk menjaga Neliel. Memang, dari awalnya, ia yang membuat masalah, bercinta dengan Neliel, gadis yang sudah memiliki tunangan—yang menurut Grimmjow adalah orang freak.

Grimmjow membuka kartu kedua, namun tidak lebih baik, The Moon. Rintangan. Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Nnoitra untuk menghukumnya. Neliel baru menghabiskan separuh nasi gorengnya ketika akhirnya gadis itu meletakkan alat makannya, lalu meringis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sakit," keluh Neliel sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Coba buka mulutmu," pinta Grimmjow.

Neliel menurut, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar. Grimmjow dapat melihat jelas luka di dinding bagian dalam mulut Neliel. Entah mengapa tadi malam ia tidak melihatnya, apalagi merasakannya. Atau, apa mungkin ia sendiri yang membuat luka itu?

"Luka? Apa aku yang membuatnya, Nel?"

"Bukan, tapi Nnoitra."

"Ya, aku tak heran."

"Ng..." Neliel menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi memikirkan kata-katamu kemarin. Kalian baru bertunangan, kan? Kenapa ia ingin kau hamil?"

"Itu..." Neliel malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Grimmjow hanya menghela nafas, lalu membuka kartu terakhir dari deretan kartunya. Wheel Of Fortune. Kartu keberuntungan yang tak terduga. Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neliel—yang masih tertunduk. Saat itu, muncul pikiran jahilnya, pemuda itu mengecup pipi Neliel cepat.

"Grimm," pipi Neliel memerah.

"Habisnya kau suka sekali murung. Aku tanya juga tidak menjawab."

"Nnoitra ingin aku hamil karena katanya, perempuan akan lebih cantik ketika mengandung."

"Sebentar," alis Grimmjow bertaut, "Alasannya tidak masuk akal?"

"Awalnya juga aku berpikir begitu, tapi dia merebut kehormatanku malam itu."

"Kau... ng, diperkosa?"

"Ya, boleh dibilang begitu."

"Kapan?"

"Malam ketiga saat aku datang ke sini, aku sudah tidak suci lagi."

Grimmjow mengingat-ingat malam itu, malam ketiga ketika Neliel datang ke rumahnya. Oh ya, pemuda itu ingat saat itu, Neliel datang ke rumahnya dengan pakaian lusuh dan acak-acakkan. Grimmjow hanya menolong Neliel dengan mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh gadis itu dan membiarkannya bermalam di rumahnya selama yang Neliel mau.

"Tapi saat itu kau hanya bilang kalau kau dipukuli?"

"Apa aku tak boleh berbohong untuk melindunginya?"

"Oh. Baiklah," tanggap Grimmjow sambil merapikan kartu tarotnya.

"Grimm..."

Ingatan Neliel kembali ke hari itu, hari dimana kehormatannya sebagai seorang gadis terambil.

**-=Flashback=-**

Neliel baru saja pulang kuliah ketika matahari mulai beranjak turun dan sore mulai menjelang. Rumahnya—dan Nnoitra—sepi sekali, seperti tidak ada orang. Neliel hanya tersenyum tipis, itu artinya hari ini ia akan beristirahat sebentar dari penderitaan. Gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju ke kamarnya—lantai bawah, paling dekat dengan tangga.

Dugaan Neliel salah besar, ternyata Nnoitra sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai kala Neliel datang dan kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Neliel memberengut ketakutan sambil memeluk buku tebal yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nnoitra.

"A-Apa?" tanya Neliel balik, terbata karena ketakutan.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat?" Nnoitra kini mendekati tunangannya.

"A-Ada tambahan t-tadi," keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar dari pori-pori Neliel.

"Tambahan?" Nnoitra memegang dagu Neliel.

"I-Iya."

"KAU TAHU KALAU AKU TAK SUKA ALASAN APAPUN!" amarah Nnoitra meledak dan menjambak rambut Neliel.

"Akh! M-Maaf," Neliel kesakitan.

"KAU INGAT PERATURAN RUMAH INI, NELIEL? KAU TIDAK BOLEH PULANG TERLAMBAT! INGAT?" Nnoitra sama sekali tidak mengecilkan volume suaranya, malah jambakannya di rambut Neliel semakin erat.

"Akh! S-Sakit, Nnoitra-sama," mata Neliel mulai berkaca-kaca.

"GADIS SAMPAH!" Nnoitra memukul Neliel—tepat di wajah.

Neliel ambruk ke lantai, buku yang dipegangnya tadi saja terpental jauh entah ke mana. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah, tapi Nnoitra tidak peduli, ia malah semakin senang. Pemuda itu menjambak rambut Neliel lagi, memaksa agar Neliel kembali berdiri.

"A-Ampun, Nnoitra-sama... Akh!" Neliel meringis kesakitan.

"Ampun? Oh, baiklah, Neliel. Aku akan mengampunimu dengan satu syarat."

"Ya?" Neliel bersyukur ketika Nnoitra akhirnya melepas jambakan di rambut hijaunya.

"Kau harus mengandung anakku."

"Apa?" Neliel terkejut bukan main. Nnoitra baru menjadi tunangannya satu bulan, tapi sudah berani meminta macam-macam.

"Kau tidak tuli, kan?"

"M-Maaf, Nnoitra-sama. Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Akan ku jawab itu nanti," Nnoitra mulai mendorong tubuh Neliel ke atas tempat tidur.

"Nnoitra-sama, ja—hmph"

Nnoitra mulai mencium bibir Neliel dengan paksa, tentu saja Neliel sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak membuka mulutnya. Nnoitra tidak menyerah, tangannya mulai bergerilya menuju ke dada Neliel, lalu meremasnya kencang, membuat tunangannya itu memekik dan—mau tak mau—membuka mulutnya.

Nnoitra puas, lidahnya mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Neliel, satu persatu ia absen gigi-gigi Neliel, lalu merangsang lidah Neliel agar bergerak. Neliel hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan itu dari Nnoitra, melawan pun percuma, meski pria yang sedang menahannya ini lebih kurus darinya, tapi Neliel tidak lebih kuat dari Nnoitra.

Nnoitra akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya kala kehabisan pasokan udara. Meski nafasnya masih terengah-engah, Nnoitra mulai menjelajahi rahang Neliel dengan lidahnya, tak lupa membuat kiss mark di sana sini, daerah rahang, juga lehernya.

"Nghh..." desah Neliel tertahan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Nnoitra sepertinya kurang puas dengan suara desahan Neliel yang tertahan itu. Pria itu pun mulai menjelajahi setiap jengkal dari tubuh Neliel, semakin ke bawah. Lidahnya mulai menemukan buah dada Neliel yang masih tertutupi kaus putih gadis itu.

"Pengganggu," Nnoitra merobek baju Neliel, lalu melepas bra gadis itu—tentu saja dengan paksa.

"N-Nnoitra-sama ja—akh!" Neliel tak bisa menahan jeritannya ketika Nnoitra mencakar bagian atas buah dadanya.

"Kau berisik!"

"Sssh... Sakit," Neliel hanya bisa menangis, bukan saja dadanya yang perih, tapi juga hatinya.

"Dadamu tampak lebih indah dengan luka ini. Lagipula, aku tak perduli denganmu. Puaskan aku!"

Nnoitra mulai membuka celana panjangnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mulai mempermainkan buah dada Neliel.

"Nghh... Mmm..." Neliel sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya, semakin kuat juga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga tampak berdarah.

Setelah berhasil membuka celananya, Nnoitra mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Neliel. Neliel semakin merapatkan mulutnya, membuat Nnoitra kesal, lalu lagi-lagi meremas kencang payudara tunangannya.

"Ak—hmbb."

Neliel nyaris tersedak karena Nnoitra memasukkan penisnya begitu dalam. Pria itu mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, sesekali menekan-nekan kepala Neliel untuk semakin mengulum penisnya. Neliel merasa dinding dalam mulutnya terluka—sakit sekali—dan kembali menangis.

"Ohh, lakukan dengan benar Neliel. Nghh..." Nnoitra mendesah.

Neliel hanya pasrah saat lengannya dipegang Nnoitra, dan pria itu mengarahkan tangan tunangannya ke sisa penisnya yang tidak dapat masuk ke mulut Neliel. Neliel refleks menggenggam 'benda asing' yang tersentuh olehnya.

"Sssh... Bukan begitu, bodoh! Nghh..."

Nnoitra membimbing tangan Neliel untuk memijat penisnya itu, tentu saja setelah Nnoitra mengeluarkannya dari mulut Neliel.

"Nghhh... Ahhh... Beginhii..."

Neliel hanya bisa terdiam melihat Nnoitra yang sepertinya sudah berada di ambang kenikmatan. Nnoitra akhirnya melepaskan tangan gadis itu, lalu membuka paksa celana Neliel.

"Nnoitra-sama."

"DIAM! Bicara lagi selain mendesah, ku bunuh kau!"

Neliel akhirnya diam seribu bahasa, bahkan ketika Nnoitra benar-benar sudah membuat mereka berdua tidak menggunakan apapun, polos. Nnoitra tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke vagina Neliel—yang sudah basah—lalu memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Akh! Ahh..." Neliel menggelinjang geli menerima rangsangan itu.

"Nikmat bukan, Neliel? Tapi aku takkan membuatnya nikmat, kau yang harus memuaskan aku, bukan sebaliknya."

Nnoitra mengarahkan penisnya ke belahan payudara Neliel, lalu menggeseknya pelan. Neliel berulang kali menahan desahannya, bahkan sampai darah benar-benar mengalir dari bibir bawahnya.

"Oh... Ahh, Neliel," Nnoitra mendesah.

"Ng... Mmm..."

Setelah dirasa cukup karena ada cairan yang memaksa untuk keluar, Nnoitra cepat-cepat memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Neliel. Sempit. Ini pertama kalinya Neliel bercinta dengan dirinya.

"Ss-Ssakit, Nnoitra-sama. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu! Ini adalah pertama kali kau melakukannya. Diam!"

"Nghh... Sakith..."

"Neliel, alasanku hanya satu. Perempuan yang sedang mengandung itu terlihat lebih cantik, apalagi jika itu adalah anakku."

Nnoitra tetap memaksakan penisnya untuk masuk terus ke dalam vagina Neliel, dan selaput itu sobek. Selaput darah milik Neliel. Saat itu juga Neliel kehilangan kehormatannya dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan.

**-=End Of Flashback=-**

"Hei," Grimmjow mengecup pipi Neliel lagi.

"Grimmjow!" Neliel berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha... Kau suka sekali melamun, ya?" Grimmjow terkekeh.

"Huh!"

"Hei, Nel. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?" Neliel seakan tak percaya dengan usulan Grimmjow.

"Iya. Jalan-jalan. Kau sudah lama tidak keluar, kan? Bagaimana?"

"Oh, baiklah," jawab Neliel lesu.

"Jawab yang betul. Mau ku cium lagi, nih?" Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai.

"TIDAK!" sergah Neliel cepat.

Grimmjow tertawa lepas, lalu mengacak rambut hijau Neliel dengan lembut. Neliel hanya memegang lengan kekar Grimmjow, lalu menjauhkan dari kepalanya. Grimmjow malah tampak senang, lalu balik memegang lengan Neliel dan mengecupnya.

* * *

"Grimmjow, lihat! Lucu sekali, kan?"

Entah sudah toko ke berapa yang disinggahi Neliel, di setiap toko, mata Neliel selalu tertuju pada satu barang dan mengatakan itu 'lucu'. Oh, baiklah, itu kan memang naluri belanja dari seorang wanita, tapi Grimmjow sungguh salut pada Neliel. Mereka berangkat ke mall pukul sebelas pagi, dan hingga jam di tangan Grimmjow menunjukkan angka empat, Neliel sama sekali tak kelihatan lelah.

"Grimmjow! Kok tidak menjawab?" Neliel mendengus sebal.

"Iya, iya. Lucu."

"Huh!"

"Nel, sudah yuk! Aku lapar!"

"Lapar? Oh iya ya! Kau kan belum makan dari pagi."

"Ya, ya. Ayo kita makan, Nel-hime."

"Hihihi..." Neliel tersenyum, lalu menarik lengan Grimmjow keluar dari toko yang mereka singgahi tadi.

Grimmjow hanya dapat mengikuti tarikan lengan Neliel dengan pasrah. Neliel tersenyum ceria sekali hari ini, dan Grimmjow sudah tak pernah melihatnya sejak Neliel bertunangan dengan Nnoitra. Laki-laki itu telah merenggut semuanya dari Neliel. Kebahagiaan, senyum Neliel, hari-hari indahnya, bahkan hingga kehormatan Neliel. Melihat Neliel yang tengah ceria, muncul ide nakal Grimmjow, pemuda itu sengaja pasang tampang murung.

"Grimm kenapa?" tanya Neliel.

"Tidak."

"Grimm ngambek, ya? Atau capek?" Neliel malah semakin serius memperhatikan wajah Grimmjow, membuat pemuda itu gemas.

"Tidak, Nel," Grimmjow membuang pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo senyum!" diluar dugaan, Neliel mencubit pipi Grimmjow.

"Aduh, aduh. Sakit, tahu!"

"Habis kau cemberut terus."

"Boleh kalau mau melihat aku tersenyum. Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak boleh menolak loh!"

"Eh? Memang apa?"

"Pokoknya janji dulu!"

"Ng? Ya sudah. Iya, deh!"

"Cium aku," bisik Grimmjow nakal.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu pun memukul-mukul tubuh Grimmjow dengan semangat. Pemuda berambut biru disebelahnya pun hanya tertawa sambil meringis pelan, dan berusaha menghindari pukulan Neliel.

"Hei, hei, sudah dong. Sakit nih!" protes Grimmjow.

"Habisnya kau jahil!"

"Pokoknya ku tagih, ya! Aku sudah tertawa, nih."

"Tidak mau!" Neliel melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Hihihi... Ayo kita, makan," Grimmjow merangkul bahu Neliel dan mengecup rambut gadis itu.

Sejak pertama mereka saling mengenal di bangku SMA dulu, Neliel memang menganggap Grimmjow sebagai sahabat baik sekaligus kakak baginya. Sahabat baik yang selalu ada untuknya, tertawa bersama saat senang, dan membuatnya lega saat sedih. Kakak yang baik, selalu melindunginya kapan pun Neliel butuh, meski kadang membuat sebal.

"Master Jeagerjaques!" seorang remaja wanita histeris begitu melihat Grimmjow.

"Ng? Maaf?"

"Master! Apa boleh aku minta foto bersama? Aku sangat suka ramalan Master Jeagerjaques di majalah," gadis lain yang melihat Grimmjow langsung menghampiri.

"Ah? Hanya foto? Baiklah..."

"Ahh! Aku juga mau!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Grimmjow sudah dikerubungi oleh fans girlnya. Neliel hanya bisa menjauh beberapa langkah, lalu menunggu Grimmjow selesai dengan urusan fansnya. Melihat ketenaran Grimmjow sekarang, Neliel bersyukur bahwa pria itu masih mau menerimanya di rumah, dan bahkan mendengar keluh kesahnya kapan pun itu.

"Ng, maaf ya, semua. Saya masih ada urusan," ujar Grimmjow, lalu menarik lengan Neliel lembut.

"Grimm..."

"Shht, aku lapar, nih!"

"Hihihi... Enak ya, punya banyak fans?"

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Tidak!"

"Bilang saja kalau cemburu."

"Huh!"

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai nakal sambil mempercepat langkahnya, berharap tak ada seorang wartawan pun yang melihat ia dengan Neliel. Masalahnya, bukan karena gosip untuknya, tapi keselamatan Neliel di tangan Nnoitra.

* * *

Pukul tujuh tepat, mobil Grimmjow sudah terpakir rapi di garasi pemuda itu. Neliel dan Grimmjow turun bersamaan dari dalam mobil. Neliel tampak lelah sekali, gadis itu meregangkan badannya, lalu berjalan ke arah Grimmjow.

"Masuklah, Nel."

"Aku tak mau sendirian."

"Huh, kau ini, sudah seperti ibu hamil yang inginnya diperhatikan terus."

"Siapa tahu?" Neliel menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan menggoda, mungkin aku tak tahan dengan godaanmu."

Neliel memukul lengan Grimmjow, yang disambut senyum menyeringai Grimmjow. Selanjutnya, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Grimmjow. Neliel duduk di sofa, sementara Grimmjow beranjak ke arah kamar.

"Grimm," suara Neliel menahan langkah Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, rasanya nggak ingin berakhir. Tapi, Nnoitra-sama..." Neliel menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, lebih baik sekarang kau—"

"GRIMMJOW! KELUAR KAU! NELIEL! WANITA JALANG!"

"—sembunyi, Neliel."

Grimmjow menarik lengan Neliel menuju ke sebuah lemari kecil dekat kamar. Grimmjow membuka lemari itu—yang ternyata masih ada ruangan rahasia di dalamnya. Neliel lagi-lagi hanya menurut dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Aku janji, kau tak akan merasakan sakit lagi," Grimmjow mengecup lembut bibir Neliel.

"Hati-hati, Grimmjow."

"Percayalah padaku."

Grimmjow menutup ruangan itu dengan cepat, lalu buru-buru mengunci pintu lemari itu. Lemari itu mudah di dobrak, tapi ruangan di dalamnya tak mudah di temukan.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara keras dari depan. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Nnoitra dan kawanannya—mungkin mendobrak pagar rumah Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil seperangkat kartu tarot yang ia letakkan di atas meja, dan mengocoknya.

"GRIMMJOW!" terlihat sekali kalau Nnoitra sangat murka, ia membawa sepasukan algojo.

"Kau berisik, Nnoitra."

"Mana Neliel?" Nnoitra mulai menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, mana Neliel?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

"BOHONG! CARI DIA!" perintah Nnoitra pada algojonya.

Grimmjow mulai mengambil kartu yang barusan ia kocok, tiga buah. Sudah terlihat emosi ketakutan campur marah di wajahnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang sambil membuka satu persatu kartu yang barusan ia pilih.

"Nnoitra-sama, ini baju Neliel."

"Nah, kau mau mengelak apalagi, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"JANGAN BOHONG! NELIEL MEMANG KE SINI, TAPI IA BELUM KELUAR, BODOH! JANGAN BOHONGI AKU!"

"Cari saja kalau kau bisa!"

Nnoitra geram sekali, ia menggertakan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memberi kode agar para algojonya memukuli Grimmjow.

BRUK! PRANG!

Meja makan yang digunakan Grimmjow tadi dijatuhkan oleh seorang algojo, tentu saja piring makan Neliel tadi ikut jatuh. Sekarang kedua tangan Grimmjow dipegangi oleh dua orang algojo bertubuh kekar.

"Kesempatan terakhir, Jeagerjaques. Dimana Neliel?"

"Ku bilang, dia sudah pergi!"

"Pukul dia, kalau perlu, bunuh dia!" perintah Nnoitra, sungguh murka.

Tentu saja beberapa detik kemudian, Grimmjow sudah menerima pukulan dari seorang algojo—yang sangat ia kenali—bernama Barragan Luisenbarg. Barragan adalah bawahan Ulquiorra tadinya, namun ia berkhianat dan menjadi bawahan Nnoitra. Tunggu, Ulquiorra? Ia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman baik Grimmjow yang merupakan kepala mafia.

"Hanya 12 jam Grimmjow? Well, well, Barragan. Sudah nakal kau, rupanya," suara itu, tak asing lagi. Dia!

**.**

**.**

**~T B C~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hah! Ada lemon lagi! Sebenarnya sich tadinya nggak mau ada lemon di sini, tapi berhubung teman Cha meminta, ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa tebak, siapa yang datang? Yang bisa tebak, Cha hadiahin permennya Yachiru! *disambit Kenpachi* Oh ya, apa readers sudah mengerti tentang konfliknya disini?

Grimmjow : Cha nakal!

Cha : Iya, Nii.

Grimmjow : Belajar dari mana 'beginian'?

Cha : Hohoho... Dari fandom sebelah! *lirik cowok rambut kuning bermata biru*

Grimmjow : *sweatdrop*

Neliel : Kok aku pasrah amat ya?

Cha : Sepertinya begitu.

Nnoitra : Hoi! Author nista! Berani sekali kau merubah aku jadi sebegitu teganya.

Cha : Biarin! Habis kau membunuh Nii-san Cha sih! Pokoknya Cha nggak terima! Masa status Grimm-nii udah jadi 'deceased'? Padahal tadinya 'unknown'!

Nnoitra : Terimalah nasibmu, nak.

Cha : Ken-chaaaaan!

Nnoitra : *kabur*

Grimmjow : *smirk*

Neliel : *sweatdrop*

Ulquiorra : *tiba-tiba datang* Aku kapan muncul?

Cha : Nanti deh! Nanti! Ulqui belum dapat scene!

Ulquiorra : Kalau begitu aku mau ambil bazooka dulu.

Cha : Buat apa?

Ulquiorra : Buat bunuh Grimm, ng, Nnoitra.

Cha : *merinding* Oh ya, ini **balasan review untuk yang ga log in** :

**:: Rez ::** Yang suruh baca itu siapa, ganteng? Hihihi... Terlalu asem? Sekarang gimana?

**:: Dark-YachiRuki :: **Hohoho... Cha sepertinya nggak bakat bikin lemon, ya? Bahkan yang chap 1 aja sudah merinding. ;P

**:: Relya Schiffer ::** Ulqui itu teman baik Grimmjow, mungkin dari SMA, Grimmjow nerima keadaan Ulqui sebagai anak mafia, jadi mereka sahabatan deh. Soal nikah? Ng... Let's see... ;)

**:: Fay :: **Ke-Keren? Faaaaay! Cha terharu! *nangis* Hehehe... Makasih sudah RnR, Fay! Maaf nggak bilang-bilang.

**:: Assassins Jr :: **Hoi penjahat! Jangan pake nama samaran, anda! Anda yang mencemarkan pikiran saya dengan rated M taok! *plak* Yoo, nuhun...

**:: Alfin Toushiro Zaraki ::** Ahh Iphin, padahal udah gue kasih tahu juga kalau gue bikin konflik ga ribet. Jehehe...

Nee, mind to RnR (again), readers?


	3. Chapter 3

Memang mudah ketebak ya, yang datang itu Ulquiorra? Hihihi... Chapter ini 'mungkin' jadi chapter terakhir. Soalnya, bingung juga kalau terlalu larut, jadi kayak sinetron #pletak Yosh! Enjoy this fic, dan yang penting : dosa tanggung sendiri. :P

* * *

**-Tarot-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : M  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (a bit) OOC, hard lemon inside (dosa tanggung sendiri *wink*), (almost) PWP  
Summary : Ten Of Swords. Keterpurukanmu akan segera berakhir, Nel. Le Soleil. Akulah teman yang akan membahagiakanmu. Ten Of Cups. Kebahagiaan yang dari awal aku janjikan, pasti ku tepati.**

* * *

"Hanya 12 jam Grimmjow? Well, well, Barragan. Sudah nakal kau, rupanya."

Suara seorang pemuda menghentikan aktifitas Barragan yang baru saja menghajar bagian perut Grimmjow dan membuat ia muntah darah. Suara itu, Grimmjow jelas sekali mengenalnya. Itu adalah suara milik seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang. Tentu saja ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang pria bermata hijau yang sedikit lebih pendek dari pemuda berambut kuning itu—sikapnya tenang sekali.

"Hirako-sama? Schiffer-sama?" Barragan terkejut melihat kedatangan tamu tak diundang itu.

"Masih ingat padaku rupanya. Bagaimana jika aku ingatkan kembali akan luka diwajahmu itu?" pria bernama Hirako Shinji itu mengambil pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" bentak Nnoitra geram pada dua tamu itu, Grimmjow—yang masih dipegangi—malah tertawa menyeringai.

"Hei, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" protes Shinji.

"DIAM! KALIAN! TANGKAP MEREKA!" perintah Nnoitra pada sisa kawanan algojonya.

Alhasil, tiga orang—yang tersisa—berusaha menangkap Shinji dan Ulquiorra. Sayangnya, menangkap kedua pria itu tak semudah menangkap kucing-kucing yang penurut. Ulquiorra licin seperti belut, ia dengan mudah mengecoh ketiga algojo Nnoitra. Shinji pun sama, mudah berkelit, bahkan terpaksa menggunakan tendangannya.

"Kau pikir, semudah itu menangkap wakil dari Ulquiorra Schiffer sepertiku? Oh, jangan bercanda," Shinji menjulurkan lidahnya saat berhasil mendarat di sofa.

"BODOH! MENANGKAP MEREKA SAJA, KALIAN TIDAK BECUS!" Nnoitra semakin geram.

"Ayolah, bukan salah mereka, kok. Aku tahu siapa saja mereka. Barragan Luisenbarg, Zommari Leroux, Kensei Muguruma, ahh, halo, Yammy Rialgo! Itu Hachigen Ushouda dan Marechiyo Oomaeda," Shinji mengabsen satu persatu algojo suruhan Nnoitra.

"Kau!"

"Ah? Apa kau sendiri tidak mengenal mereka?"

"H-Hirako-sama," seorang algojo bernama Yammy—yang memegangi Grimmjow—tampak ketakutan.

"Tenang, tenang, kalau kau melepaskan si rambut biru itu, aku takkan menyentuhmu seujung kuku pun."

"Percuma banyak bicara, Shinji," Ulquiorra akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oh iya, aku hanya menyelamatkan klien saja."

"Hhh, Grimmjow. Bersyukurlah kau sempat menghubungiku," Ulquiorra mendekati Barragan.

"Bisa cepat, Ulqui? Rasanya aku ingin muntah darah lagi karena dipukul barusan."

"Baiklah," Ulquiorra melirik Shinji.

Shinji hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan, lalu mereka berdua memulai perlawanan mereka. Ulquiorra mulai memelintir tangan Barragan dan menendang kaki pria besar itu, sementara Shinji mulai dengan menendang perut Oomaeda. Grimmjow yang saat itu dipegangi oleh Oomaeda dan Yammy langsung jatuh ke lantai. Tepat seperti yang ia katakan, selanjutnya, pria berambut biru itu muntah darah lagi.

"Ups, maaf, Grimmy. Bukankah kami agak terlambat?"

Lagi. Setelah Ulquiorra dan Shinji, datang Szayel dan Yylfordt—kakak beradik yang juga bawahan Ulquiorra—untuk membantu. Baiklah, anggap saja ini adalah surat kematian untuk Nnoitra, karena yang turun tangan langsung adalah petinggi-petinggi di kalangan mafia. Bukan melebih-lebihkan, memang kenyataan, pria-pria berbadan kecil itu sanggup mengalahkan para algojo suruhan Nnoitra.

Shinji, dengan wajah santai dan cenderung mengejek, menghadapi dua lawan sekaligus. Ulquiorra, dengan tenang dan tidak banyak gerakan, melumpuhkan dua lawan. Yylfordt dan Szayel? Oh, baiklah, masing-masing menghadapi satu lawan, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua terlihat hebat. Melumpuhkan enam algojo berbadan besar bukanlah hal yang begitu sulit. Nnoitra yang terpojok memutuskan untuk kabur, namun...

"Bergerak sedikit, ku bunuh kau," Grimmjow menodongkan pisau ke leher pria kurus itu.

"Tch!"

"Well, well, ternyata Grimmy sudah mulai berani, ya? Habisi saja!" seru Shinji setelah menghabisi dua algojo.

"Apa maumu, heh?" Nnoitra terdengar menantang.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang Neliel rasakan."

"Ap—akh!"

Grimmjow menjambak rambut Nnoitra, lalu menusuk kaki kanan pria itu. Tentu saja darah langsung mengalir deras dari kaki pemuda itu. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Grimmjow tanpa ekspresi, begitu pun Shinji. Szayel lebih tertarik dengan tarot Grimmjow yang tergeletak di atas meja, sementara Yylfordt mencari Neliel dan menyuruh gadis itu keluar.

"Ahh, gadis manis. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut menyiksa?" tawar Yylfordt.

"N-Nnoitra-sama?" Neliel tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ne—Akh!"

Grimmjow menusuk kaki kiri Nnoitra, dan sekarang pria berambut hitam itu jatuh tersungkur. Neliel hanya terpekik, semua rasa bercampur dalam hatinya, sakit, kasihan, dan lega.

"Nel, apa perlu ku bunuh orang ini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Grimm..." ujar Neliel lirih.

"Neliel! Tolong!" jerit Nnoitra.

"Pengecut, rupanya. Minta tolong pada seorang perempuan. Cih!" ejek Szayel.

"Ku mohon, Grimm—" mata Neliel berkaca-kaca.

"Nel? Kenapa?" Grimmjow terlihat bingung.

"—lakukan sesukamu," Neliel tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai.

Jleb. Pisau Grimmjow tepat menusuk dada Nnoitra, membuat Nnoitra berteriak kencang karena kesakitan. Neliel hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Yylfordt, menangis lega. Sreet. Pisau itu melukai pipi Nnoitra, perlahan bergeser dan membuatnya berdarah.

"Arrghh!" Nnoitra memekik kesakitan, nafasnya sudah memburu.

"KENAPA KAU SAKITI NEL? BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU RASAKAN SAKIT YANG NEL RASAKAN?" Grimmjow terlihat kesal, tatapannya menakutkan.

Grimmjow menusukkan pisau itu ke badan Nnoitra bertubi-tubi, lagi dan lagi. Di mata Grimmjow, Nnoitra hanya sebuah boneka yang ia gunakan untuk pelampiasan kekesalannya saja.

"Argh! Akhh!"

Suara pekikan Nnoitra malah makin membuat Grimmjow senang. Tusukan terakhir Grimmjow tepat mengenai perut laki-laki itu, dan dengan sengaja Grimmjow tidak mencabutnya kembali.

"Kau merebut segalanya dari Nel! Kau harus membayar dengan nyawamu," Grimmjow membersihkan darah di wajahnya.

"Boleh ku bereskan?" tanya Shinji semangat.

"Biarkan saja ia mati menderita begitu," Grimmjow menghampiri Neliel dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Manisnya," Yylfordt berjalan menghampiri adiknya—yang masih asik dengan kartu tarot.

"Maaf membuatmu takut."

"Grimm," Neliel menangis sejadinya di pelukan Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana jika racun ini kusuntikkan?" tawar Szayel sambil menunjukkan cairan dalam botol kecil.

"Racun baru, eh?" tanya Shinji.

"Ya. Boleh?"

"Terserah. Buat ia lebih menderita."

"Kau takkan menyesal, Grimmy," Szayel memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam suntikkan.

"Argh! Jangan!" Nnoitra berusaha menghindar.

"Takkan sakit, kok. Sedikit," Szayel tersenyum menyeringai.

"Grimm," Neliel semakin membenamkan kepalanya.

"Aarggghh!"

"Shhtt..." Grimmjow membelai rambut Neliel lembut, lalu mengecupnya, membuat darah di tangan Grimmjow menempel di sana.

Entah racun apa yang dimasukkan oleh Szayel, namun memang membuat pria itu benar-benar menderita sebelum kematiannya. Kejang, lalu bola matanya menjadi begitu putih. Semua penderitaan Neliel yang dibuat oleh Nnoitra pun terasa berakhir ketika laki-laki itu akhirnya meninggal.

"Selesai, Nel."

"Grimm," Neliel masih gemetar.

"Ssshht..."

"Biar kami yang selesaikan semuanya, Grimm," kata Ulquiorra.

"Ya."

"Larilah! Shinji, tolong mereka!" perintah Ulquiorra.

"Ya, ya. Ayo!"

Grimmjow membimbing Neliel yang masih gemetar untuk mengikuti Shinji. Pria berambut biru itu hanya sempat mengambil kartu tarotnya, lalu segera ke depan rumah. Shinji pun sudah bersiap dengan mobil sedan hitamnya, lalu, Grimmjow dan Neliel masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Kita ke mana, Shinji?" tanya Grimmjow saat mobil mulai berjalan.

"Yah, tentu saja jauh dari sini. Repot juga ya membawa peramal terkenal," ejek Shinji.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah."

"Yah, setidaknya nona manis di sana tidak terluka lagi," Shinji melirik Neliel dari kaca di tengah mobil.

"Shinji!" tegur Grimmjow, memberikan deathglarenya.

"Woo, dia siapamu, Grimm? Kekasih? Aku tak yakin pengecut sepertimu bisa mendapatkan nona cantik itu."

"Yah, mungkin," Grimmjow menjulurkan lidah.

Neliel hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Grimmjow. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu membelai rambut Neliel.

"Hei, hei, aku iri, nih! Bayaranku tidak termasuk menjadi penonton loh!"

"Aku saja tak membayarmu, Hirako-sama."

"Oh, sudahlah. Ramal saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Jeagerjaques-sama."

Grimmjow hanya tertawa lepas, lalu mengambil kartu tarot di dalam saku celananya. Neliel merebutnya, lalu mengocok tumpukan kartu itu, yang disambut senyuman Grimmjow.

"Mau jadi peramal juga, Nel?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, cukup mengocoknya."

Grimmjow menyebar teratur kartu—yang barusan dikocok Neliel—di sampingnya. Selanjutnya, ia memilih tiga kartu dan mulai merapikan sisanya. Grimmjow membuka kartu itu satu demi satu, lalu tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Apa kata kartu itu?"

"Kartu pertama, Ten Of Swords. Keterpurukanmu akan segera berakhir, Nel."

"Lalu?"

"Kartu kedua, Le Soleil. Akulah teman yang akan membahagiakanmu."

"Dan kartu terakhir?"

"Kartu terakhir, Ten Of Cups. Kebahagiaan yang dari awal aku janjikan, pasti ku tepati," Grimmjow meletakkan kartunya kembali.

"Grimm..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Kami-sama... Neliel, terima saja lah lamaran orang itu!" seru Shinji yang mulai tak tahan dengan adegan romantis itu.

"Carilah pasangan, Hirako-sama! Kau berisik!" protes Grimmjow.

"Oh, baik baik, Jeagerjaques-sama, aku takkan mengganggu lagi. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk agak mengebut, bagaimana?"

"Pegangan, Nel. Dia gila," Grimmjow memeluk Neliel dengan erat.

Shinji tersenyum menyeringai, lalu mulai menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang dibawanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat itu, dan kota Karakura sudah mulai sepi. Memang ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu, namun—seperti kata Grimmjow—Shinji memang gila kalau sudah mengebut.

"Grimm," Neliel menggenggam baju Grimmjow.

"Tak apa, kita aman."

"Aku takut..."

"Nel, kau aman di dekatku. Aku janji, tapi ku mohon kau juga berjanji selalu di sisiku."

"Ya, lindungi aku, Grimm..."

"Berjanjilah."

"Aku janji akan selalu ada di sisimu," Neliel memejamkan matanya ketika Shinji menambah kecepatan.

"Be my wife."

"Grimm! Kau sama tidak romantisnya dengan Shinji," omel Neliel.

"Ya, nona. Romantis itu memuakkan," sambar Shinji.

"Aishiteru," Grimmjow memeluk Neliel dan menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aishiteru yo," Neliel tampak lebih tenang dari pada tadi.

"Woo hoo! Grimm, selamat datang ke dunia biasamu. Selamat tinggal master Jeagerjaques! Selamat datang, Grimmjow!" ujar Shinji.

"Ya, selamat datang."

Grimmjow memandang ke luar jendela mobil, kota Karakura, tempatnya dikenal oleh orang banyak. Tempat ia dielu-elukan dan bahkan diidolakan oleh banyak fans. Sekarang, itu tidak penting lagi, yang terpenting, Neliel ada di sampingnya. Bagi Grimmjow, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Five month later...

Minggu pagi, Neliel baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia melihat tempat tidur disampingnya sudah kosong. Ia mengelus perutnya yang semakin membuncit itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Ya, Grimmjow tidak ada di dalam kamar itu. Wanita berambut hijau panjang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, tepat ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

"Sudah bangun, sayang? Selamat pagi," sapa pria berambut biru yang baru saja masuk—Grimmjow.

"Pagi. Ukh," Neliel memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit, terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuma bayi kita nendang perutku," Neliel mengelus perutnya.

"Bayinya nakal, ya?" goda Grimmjow sambil berlutut di dekat Neliel.

"Sayang..."

"Hihihi... Iya, iya. Bercanda."

"Aku bahagia bisa mengandung anak kamu."

"Aku bahagia, bisa punya kamu, dan—"

"Dan?"

"—anak kita."

"Ya. Terima kasih, sayang."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, dan maaf, karena aku, kita harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini."

"Dibahas lagi, deh," Neliel mencubit pipi Grimmjow.

"Hmm..." Grimmjow mengecup perut Neliel, lalu menempelkan telinganya di sana, "Selamat pagi anakku."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban, hanya, Grimmjow dapat merasakan tendangan dari kaki-kaki kecil di dalam sana. Sejak lima bulan lalu, Ulquiorra memberinya rumah di pinggir kota Hueco Mundo, sebut saja Las Noches. Karirnya sebagai peramal pun sudah Grimmjow tinggalkan, dan namanya perlahan mulai dilupakan, bahkan tenggelam. Kasus besar tentang pembunuhan Nnoitra Jiruga juga tidak berkembang besar di media karena Ulquiorra. Ya, teman baiknya sejak SMA itu memang selalu mengerjakan semuanya dengan rapi. Grimmjow sekarang menikmati kehidupannya sebagai orang biasa yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil di Las Noches. Semuanya kembali seperti dulu, saat Grimmjow belum terkenal.

"Nel."

"Hmm? Rasanya sudah lama kamu nggak manggil nama aku, Grimm."

"Yah, aku hanya iseng saja."

"Iseng atau ada maunya?" Neliel memegang kedua belah pipi suaminya.

"Gitu sih sebenernya," Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai, mulai mengecup tangan Neliel.

"Hmm? Bahaya nggak ya untuk si kecil?" Neliel tampak cemas.

"Nggak, kok. Aku nggak akan menyakiti anakku," Grimmjow mulai menyibakkan rambut di bahu Neliel.

"Emmhh," desah Neliel saat Grimmjow mulai memberi kiss mark di leher Neliel.

Grimmjow berhenti mengecup leher istrinya, lalu beralih mencium ke bibir mungil Neliel. Tangannya tidak diam, mulai meremas lembut dada Neliel yang masih di tutupi oleh baju tidurnya. Ciuman pasangan itu terhenti kala keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Ukurannya lebih besar dari lima bulan lalu, Nel," goda Grimmjow.

"Grimm," Neliel memelototi suaminya.

"Hihihi... Biar kau yang diatas, Nel. Repot juga karena perutmu sudah membesar."

Neliel mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pakaiannya, begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjow. Pria berambut biru itu pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Selanjutnya, Grimmjow membimbing Neliel untuk berjongkok di atasnya—dengan kedua tangan berada di dada bidang Grimmjow—, lalu mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Neliel.

"Ssh... Sakit."

"Baru lima bulan, tapi kenapa sempit sekali jadinya, ya?"

"Grimmhh... Ssshh..." Neliel mendesah hebat kala penis Grimmjow sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"Tenang, ya," Grimmjow mulai membimbing Neliel untuk menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Ooh... Nghhh..."

Keduanya bergantian mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan yang selama lima bulan ini mereka tunda. Neliel menaik turunkan pinggulnya berirama, membuat payudaranya bergoyang dan menggoda untuk Grimmjow. Kini, pria berambut biru itu mulai meremas payudara wanita yang sedang bercinta dengannya.

"Nghh... Grimmhhh..."

Desahan Neliel bagai pemacu semangat untuk Grimmjow, ia semakin senang mempermainkan payudara istrinya itu, dan mulai melahapnya. Neliel mendesah semakin kuat dan meremas dada bidang Grimmjow.

"Grimmhhh, aku... sampai..."

"Nel..."

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan, dan dengan cepat, Grimmjow mengubah posisi mereka. Untungnya ia sempat mencabut penisnya, dan memindahkan tubuh Neliel ke sampingnya sebelum akhirnya kehabisan tenaga. Neliel mengatur nafasnya, lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Grimmjow. Grimmjow membelai rambut hijau panjang istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang..."

"Ya. Terima kasih juga sempat menjaga bayi kita," Neliel tersenyum.

"Aihiteru, sayangku, Nel," Grimmjow mengecup rambut istrinya.

"Aishiteru yo."

* * *

Karakura Airport, 10.00

"Selamat datang, Tesla-sama," seorang wanita berkuncir dua menyambut seorang pria berambut blonde.

"Ah yaa, Loly. Terima kasih."

"Tesla-sama, ke mana tujuan anda?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja mencari pembunuh kakakku. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Si keparat itu."

**.**

**.**

**~(Maybe) OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yes readers, kelanjutan fic ini ada di tangan anda. Lanjutkan konfliknya nggak, ya? Pikiran anda pasti : Yah, bloody-nya kurang! Lemonnya kemanisan! (Author ga bakat!) #pletak Setelah Cha baca ulang, comment Cha sendiri cuma satu : Kenapa fic ini terkesan seperti sinetron atau pun reality show? =o= Yah, maafkanlah Cha yang tidak berbakat untuk membuat fic rated M.

Grimmjow : Berarti Cha gagal?

Cha : *pundung* Nii-san, ngomongnya jangan to the point gitu dong.

Neliel : Hayo loh Grimmjooow!

Grimmjow : Kok aku?

Szayel : Kamu yang bikin author pundung!

Nnoitra : *datang marah-marah* AKU MATI? Heh, kau tega sekali sih?

Cha : I-Itu...

Grimmjow : *minggat*

Nnoitra : Tanggung jawab! Ayo kuburkan jasadku!

Cha : Minta tolong Tesla!

Tesla : *bersin* Memang aku tukang gali kubur apa?

Cha : Arggh! Sudahlah! Ayo balas **review yang nggak log in** :

**:: Ayano ::** Hehehe... Memang Nnoitra disini dibuat 'tergila-gila' pada Neliel. Iyaaa, Ulqui dkk. ;)

**:: Fay :: **Makasih, Fay. Tapi aku sudah janji untuk cepat menyelesaikan fic ini, jadi masalahnya nggak dibikin terlalu kompleks. Yuph! Ulquiorra dkk ;)

**:: razor ::** Gigit B*lly! Gigit B*lly! (Kan katanya geregetan) XDD

**:: AssassinsJr ::** Yok! Bunuh! Bunuh! Mau dibikin sadis, tapi gue kan orangnya nggak tegaan #dikaplak Nggak bakat.

**:: Rez ::** Besok kalo kamu baca lagi, aku hukum, ya? Hihihi... Habis kamu juga yang iseng baca-baca. Nggak, ;P

**:: Jeger ::** Sebenernya sih diberani beraniin. Hehehe... Hee? Iya, Cha kurang sreg kalo buat fic yang berpusat pada satu scene saja. #disambit ;)

**:: Dark-YachiRuki ::** Selamat datang! #pletak Iyaaa! Permennya? Silahkan ambil di toko permen terdekat. Hehehe...

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
